


Pernyataan

by fumate



Series: portraits [12]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku masih tak percaya Luka ada hati padanya. [Femslash. Warnings inside. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pernyataan

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corporation

 **Warnings:**  Femslash aka Shoujo-ai. OOC. Figuran alert. P3K (Penistaan. Plotless. PendeK)

* * *

"Apa?" tanya Miku, masih membulatkan matanya. Luka menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah mengulangnya berkali-kali, Miku"

Angin berdesir di sekitar, menerbangkan selembar kertas ke tengah lapangan. Kaito berteriak ketika kertas itu menempeli wajahnya, menggagalkan  _slam dunk_  yang ia lancarkan. Kemudian terdengar bunyi keras saat kepalanya beradu dengan ring.

Miku tak peduli. Keterkejutan yang menyelimuti membutakan pandangannya terhadap suasana sekitar. "Tidak. Kumohon, mungkin telingaku bermasalah. Sekali saja, katakan itu lagi"

Luka menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. "Aku. Suka. Kamu."

Hening kembali.

"…. Apa?"

"Tidak. Itu kali terakhir aku mengulangnya." Luka menarik tas selempangnya, bersiap untuk pergi. Kakinya telah mengambil langkah pertama saat Miku mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau serius?" tanya gadis bersurai hijau tersebut. Luka menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa? Yang tadi?" Miku mengangguk. Terdiam sejenak, Luka menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja"

"Tidak salah orang?"

Luka mengerutkan kening. "Tidak"

"Itu dari hatimu? Bukan karena  _truth or dare_ atau semacamnya?" makin menjadi.

"Kau sehat? Tidak.  _I really mean it_. Aku tidak tertarik dengan permainan semacam itu" lalu dia mengembuskan nafas berat. Jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan sekelompok helai merah muda yang menghalangi pandangan.

Miku ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. "Maaf," ujarnya, menarik atensi Luka. "Tapi Rin pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku senang, tapi ternyata pernyataan itu hanya  _dare_  yang ia terima. Kecewa, pastinya. Makanya aku hendak memastikan kebenaran dulu darimu"

Luka bungkam untuk sesaat, tak menahu hendak berucap apa.

"Dengar," ia harus bersusah payah mengeluarkan kata tersebut. "Aku… serius. Tidak seperti bocah Kagamine itu"

Miku memancarkan binar-binar kegembiraan di maniknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Benarkah?"

"Serius, bodoh"

"Be-"

"Berhenti meniru  _spongebob_ " peringat Luka, menggunakan nada yang membuat Miku waspada. "Jadi, ya atau tidak?"

Miku tersenyum manis. "Tidak. Tentu saja ya, bodoh. Sudah sejak lama aku mengagumimu" keputusan final itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berdua di sore ini. Aura kasih –bukan penyanyi tenar itu- melayang-layang di udara, memenuhi atmosfir sekolah yang suram. Dua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta pulang bersama, bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan.

Meninggalkan Kaito. Meratapi nasib sebagai jomblo.

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo~ xD
> 
> Debut fic di sini dan saya sudah menistakan Kaito /dzig. Gomen gomen, tapi dia nistaable sih, kiyut pula xDD
> 
> Daan, apakah ini OOC? Kalau iya, maafkan saya u.u Masih mendalami pengkarakterisasian di fandom ini u.u
> 
> Well, thanks for reading! See you!


End file.
